


Discipline.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Neck Kissing, Riding, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, quirrel has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Tiso is still absolutely mortified from almost being banged in public.He decides to get his revenge in the form of...Discipline.
Relationships: Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Discipline.

**Author's Note:**

> Smexy time, bois ;)))))))  
> Also

Tiso was sitting beside Quirrel inside the hut at the Lake of Unn.

It was awfully quiet and empty, which was perfect for the pill-shaped bug. He had time to collect his thoughts. Rewind a bit. Take a quick trip down memory lane.

Usually, Tiso hated this kind of enviroment, but today, it was exactly what he needed to execute his 'master plan'.

"...hey, Q.Tiso shuffled beside his partner, causing him to look up from the work of polishing his nail.

Tiso pointed at the exit of the hut, his arm almost smacking Quirrel in the face. "What's that over there?"

Quirrel should know better, be suspicious, but he falls into the trap, looking in the direction the warrior pointed at with a puzzled "hm?" - only to have his hood ripped off and tied around his wrists, trapping them above his head, and he let out a yelp, struggling as Tiso used his own hood to blindfold him.

"T-Tiso- what's going on, what are you-"

He is silenced by a ball gag being shoved onto his mouth, surprising him even more. Tiso stands up, observing his piece of work.

"Don't worry, buddy. Think of this as..." He pauses. Then, he leans forward, face only inches away from Quirrel's, his hot breath tickling the cheeto's cold face.

"Discipline."

Quirrel's whole body shudders at the word.

Tiso seats himself on Quirrel's lap, getting comfy. Then he leans into the wanderer, lips placing featherlight kisses on his right shoulder blade, travelling to his left one, slowly but surely. Quirrel whimpered into his gag, legs already spread apart, his two erect members already sporting big boners. While placing those kisses, Tiso removed his armour, sighing when he felt their pressure being lifted off his body.

He was fit. Not overly muscular, but fit, compared to Quirrel's more rounded structure.

Feeling a bit impatient, Tiso nipped at Quirrel's throat, earning a muffled whine from him. He went south, dragging his tongue across his partner's chest, already dipping it into Quirrel's navel.

He could barely breathe, moans around bouncing inside of his mouth, his rounder, thicker antennas bobbing around as he thrashed about.

God, did he feel good.

Tiso got down on his knees, licking his lips as he took in every inch of his lover's cocks, his own sex object dripping. Hungrily, he grabbed one of the erect members, groping it, squeezing it, running his thumb over the soaking wet tip, leaving the other one aching and throbbing with want. Quirrel, bless him, was practically sobbing, his arms aching from the bondage - they felt tired, so tired, but Quirrel liked this, liked how Tiso out of all people could be so hot, so kinky, so godlike in sexual terms.

And all of a sudden both of his members were grabbed, making Quirrel throw his head back, tongue pressing at his tasteless gag, as his dicks were rubbed together, everything else losing meaning, wanting only Tiso, nothing else, only hearing his melodic voice, only feeling his battle-roughened claws, only smelling his forever delicious scent, only him--

And Quirrel came, his yells scraping at the gag, like chalk on a whiteboard, like drawing pins on a newly made wooden table. But this didn't make the warrior falter in the slightest, even as he lapped up all of his milky, creamy fluids.

When he finished, Tiso quickly grabbed a pair of vibrators he'd got from God Tamer (of course), strapping them around Quirrel's erections. Wearing a smug grin, he grabbed the button for them, slowly raising the level of the vibrators. They started off slowly, as to not make Quirrel to startled - Tiso didn't want to hurt him, of course. The pill bug's groans were muffled but heard, drool dripping from his ball gag. To Tiso, that was... pretty hot.

He cranked the level up, watching as pre-ejaculate started to drip from the two dicks. Quirrel bit on the gag slightly, arms trembling, hands tugging at his restraints. Tiso, with a haughty smirk, nipped at the area behind Quirrel's right knee. Then, Tiso bit down on his inner thigh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him choke out a wail.

The noise made Tiso push the vibration levels up to the max, the cheeto practically yelling into his gag, teeth biting harder at it.

Before Quirrel could come, however, Tiso turned the vibrators off. Quirrel whined at this, his legs trying to wrap around Tiso's head - but they were brushed aside, and Tiso got up.

"I wonder if I can take them both..."

Tiso had an especially hungry glint in his eyes. He stared at his lover, who was red in the face, panting shakily, his legs spreading apart desperately.

Without hesitating, Tiso sat himself on Quirrel's lap yet again, readying himself to press down onto him and ride. He lowered his hips down, slowly, and his eyes widened from the gentle but powerful feeling of burying TWO cocks inside of him, his mouth opening and letting out a shaky gasp.

"O-oh fuck..!"

Quirrel actually found a chance to have a moment of power, and bucked his hips up, whimpering slightly. The action was quick, and Tiso yelped, already rocking his hips in time with Quirrel's movements, hands holding onto his shoulders for dear life. They became more fluid, more vocal, Tiso tucking his head into Quirrel's neck, his moans almost feminine, his teeth grazing the pill bug's skin gently, his cunt tightening over the two erect members.

Even though he was blindfolded, Quirrel was seeing stars.

Tiso cursed when Quirrel came first, his noises low but loud, filling Tiso to the max and leaking from the sides. Tiso grinded down, wanting to come desperately, his antennas twitching in need.

"O h , fuck me- Q-Quirrel, p l e a s e -" He begged and pleaded, despite being on top, Quirrel bucking his hips up harder - and finally, Tiso came with a screaming wail, high and lovely for Quirrel.

Tiso just about managed to untie Quirrel's wrists, before collapsing onto him, cheek resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around Quirrel gently. He removed the blindfold and gag, sighing in bliss, gently petting Tiso's antennas and listening to him purr.

"I should have expected that from you, dear."

"Shhhh... just- sh-shut up.."

Quirrel chuckled instead, letting this embrace happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, Tiso will be bottom, I swear-  
> I just wanted to see what it'd be like if things changed. -w-'


End file.
